Cyclosporine, an endecapeptide fungal product with specific anti-T-cell characteristics, will be administered to patients with sight-threatening ocular inflammatory disease of non-infectious origin who have failed on either corticosteroid or cytotoxic agent therapy. This will be done to test cyclosporine's efficacy in the treatment of uveitis. Another arm of this study is a randomized double-masked study which will evaluate the effectiveness of cyclosporine therapy to that of systemic corticosteroid administration.